


Damn You, Autocorrect!

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack in which Hikaru and Akira meet in New York City at the iStore when Hikaru is buying his iGo with the new personal digital assistant, Sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You, Autocorrect!

"Okay, it's ready to go now?" Hikaru held up the device as the salesman nodded and then he touched the screen and an animated figure in what looked like a purple dunce cap and a white bathrobe popped up.

"Hello! I'm Sai, your personal digital assistant."

Hikaru hit a flashing button on the screen and spoke into the microphone, "Is there a way to change your outfit? You look ridiculous." The figure suddenly changed into an oddly-shaped astronaut uniform and Hikaru shrugged. "Whatever."

As Hikaru went to exit the store looking down at his screen, he ran into another boy his own age. Literally ran into him. They both fell to the floor and Hikaru yelled, "Hey! My iGo!" as he scrambled for the device.

The other boy picked his own up and brushed non-existent dust from the padded leather cover. "Don't you know that an iGo needs a case?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Well, I just got this one. It's my first iGo."

"Well, we're in the New York iStore right now, so why don't you pick up a cover while you're here?"

"I just spent all my money on my iGo!" Hikaru ran a hand through his bleached blonde bangs. "I'll have to get more money from my parents before I can buy that."

The other boy looked at him closely. "Wait, are you Japanese?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So am I. So, why did you buy an iGo instead of something at least Asian-made?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Because it's the coolest thing around. Duh. How about you?"

"Because my dad designed it."

"Really? That's awesome! So, why are you here in the store, then?" Hikaru used his sleeve to try to buff a scratch out of the screen. 

"There's a Black and White Dots tournament happening later so I came to practice."

"Black and White Dots?"

The other boy held up his iGo and tapped a few buttons and brought up a screen that showed intersecting lines. As the boy touched a spot where the lines crossed, a black dot appeared. A few moments later, a white dot showed up. "You're trying to build up territory. And your dots can surround their dots and capture them. Want to play?"

Hikaru help up his iGo. "I should probably get home, really."

"Oh, come on! Let's make it interesting. If you can beat me, I'll buy a cover for you."

Hikaru thought about it for a moment. The game didn't look too hard, and if he won the cover, then he could spend his next batch of allowance on apps! "Okay, sure."

The boy gestured to the coffee shop inside the iStore. "Let's sit down over there."

Hikaru followed and they sat down in armchairs on either side of a table too small to do anything except hold up a small lamp with a dim bulb. "Is this thing not backlit?"

The other boy shrugged. "My father designed it to have one, but this is America. They cut corners, you know."

"Okay, like I said... I just got this thing. How do I find that program?"

"Slide across the screen to go to the next menu until you see the games button. Hit that, then choose My Games, then choose Black and White Dots." 

Hikaru struggled for a moment, but got the hang of the touch screen and had to wait a moment for the game to load. "Okay, got it."

"Now, enter your name."

Hikaru tapped in the letters of his name and hit enter quickly and then groaned. "Wait, it says Hilary! I entered Hikaru!"

The boy shrugged. "Mine says Skits."

"What, like schizophrenia? That's kind of cool."

"No, like drama class skits. My name is Akira."

"Still cooler than Hilary." Hikaru looked at the screen. "Oh, you're sending me a request? I guess I just hit accept?"

"Yeah."

Hikaru tapped the accept button, but it did nothing for a moment. "Okay..." He hit it one more time and the game finally loaded up and his little astronaut was back on the screen, but smaller than before. "I guess you go first?"

Akira nodded and Hikaru watched him touch the screen of his iGo.

The black dot showed up on his screen and Hikaru stared at it for a moment. "Okay, so where do I put my dot?" His eyes widened as the astronaut pointed to a spot. Hikaru touched it and his move was transmitted.

"Are you sure you've never played before?" Akira tapped the screen again.

Hikaru shook his head. "Nope, never." He looked back on his iGo and another black dot was there and the astronaut was pointing to another spot. It couldn't be this easy, right?

But, it was. After around ten minutes of playing, Akira shook his head and tapped a button. "There. I resign. You're too good! Okay, I'll keep my promise. Let's go find the right iGo case for you."

Hikaru spent a long time looking at his iGo even as he followed Akira back into the iStore. He finally decided that something had glitched when he'd dropped the iGo, but he'd won and it had felt great. "When's this tournament?" Hikaru asked as he picked out a bright yellow iGo case.

"This Saturday right here," Akira said as he took it to the register and paid. "I intend to win it, though."

Hikaru clutched his iGo to his chest. "Then I'll follow you into the world of Black and White Dots."

Akira's eyes blazed and he handed Hikaru the bag containing his new case. "Come after me!"

"So, can I get your phone number? This thing _is_ also a phone, right?" Hikaru held up the iGo and slipped it into its new case after a little finangling.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Akira took it out of his hand and started tapping the screen. "There. It's under Skits. For some reason, it just doesn't want to recognize Japanese names, even if you try to add them to the dictionary."

"Okay, Skits, then add me in to your's under Hilary." Hikaru looked at his iGo and found the entry for Skits which listed that Skits had the status of boyfriend. "Wait, what?" Akira glanced at him, confused, and Hikaru looked back to the screen where the little astronaut was pointing to the word boyfriend and smiling and then pointing... over toward Akira? Well, why not? "Hey, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Akira checked the time on his iGo. "That sounds like fun."

Hikaru could tell that he was going to have a lot of fun with Akira and the iGo thanks to Sai.


End file.
